Gang Problem
by Kit Raven
Summary: They have been causing problems all over Fiore. The Princess, Lucy, has never heard about this gang, until one day, they stole unusual items and injured civilians. Lucy and her friends make a plan to hunt down the gang. Once found, Lucy discovers secrets that she didn't know if she wanted to find.
1. Chapter 1

**OK****, so I'm starting a new story! I've had this idea for a while and I'm now starting on it. Hopefully I can make this work! I don't (but wish I did) own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

People were running to and fro. Everyone was busy putting up decorations, sending messages, and making food. "Hurry up everyone! We only have today to finish the preparations!" A brisk voice ordered. Everyone listened to that voice. If anyone disobeyed, they would have to face the red-haired knight.

"Erza!" A blue-haired girl came running in with a white cat following close behind her.

The red-haired knight, Erza, turned to the girl. "Yes?"

The girl came to a stop, breathing heavily. "The outside preparations are complete."

"Good." Erza nodded in satisfaction. "We are just finishing up in here." Erza looked don at the two. "Why don't you guys head to your quarters and rest for the day."

"Are you sure?" The girl asked, hesitantly.

Erza nodded. "Positive. Now head up before you collapse Wendy. That's an order."

Wendy nodded her head, then looked down at the cat. "Let's go, Carla." Wendy left and went down the East wing, heading towards her room, Carla walking next to her. Erza could hear the white cat telling Wendy how she needed to take it easy next time.

Erza turned back to the preparations and started shouting more orders. _'We're almost ready,'_ Erza thought happily. It was dark, the moon high in the sky, when everyone was finally done with the preparations. "Everyone gather round!" Erza commanded. Everyone immediately gathered around her. "You all did a great job today. I am proud of all of you," Erza told them.

The crowd smiled at Erza and each other, proud of themselves. They patted each other on the back and gave congratulations. A soft voice spoke up from all the others. "Erza? Do you think she'll like it?"

Erza turned to the person who spoke. "Of course she will. She has been so busy with everything she even forgot. So when tomorrow comes, she will be totally surprised. And her father said he would be here this time." Erza told them all.

"Really?" Everyone spoke, excitedly.

"Erza? Are you sure he is actually coming? Or is he just saying that to try to cheer her up?" the same girl asked. She brushed back some of her white hair, her blue eyes kind.

Erza sighed. "To be honest, I don't know Mirajane. He says it every year but he still doesn't come, not since Layla passed." Everyone sighed in sadness and agreement. "Alright. No more moping. Everyone head off to bed, get enough sleep, and be bright and early for the party tomorrow." Erza ordered. Everyone went to their rooms and went to bed, once again excited for tomorrow.

* * *

There was commotion outside her room. She tried to muffle it by putting her pillow over her ears. She smiled once it dulled. Suddenly she couldn't hear any noise. Then came a knocking on her door. She grunted and clutched the pillow closer to her head. The knocking became more insistent and louder. She groaned and scrambled out of bed. She stumbled her way towards the door, pushing her blonde hair out of the way, and opened it. Her brown bleary eyes focused on her red-haired knight and commander. "Yes?" She asked as politely as she could.

Erza looked her up and down. "Its time to wake up and get ready, your Highness."

She sighed and looked at Erza. "How many times have I told you that you can just call me Lucy, not 'your Highness'. It's weird." Lucy leaned against her door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know your Highness, but I won't today." Erza then looked over Lucy again. "Um...your Highness, is that what your going to wear today?" Erza nodded her way. Lucy looked down to see her night clothes, shorts and a tank top. "That would be improper for a lady of your standards to wear," Erza stated.

Lucy mumbled, "It's not like I'm special or anything."

Erza didn't hear. "I already talked to Virgo the other day to have an outfit ready for you." Erza looked down at her list. "Today you have a meeting with the royals from other countries." That was when Virgo walked in carrying a purple dress. Virgo motioned her to go to the bath house, where there was already hot-warm water. As soon as Lucy finished with her bath, she stepped out in her towel. Virgo motioned for her to go behind her folding screen to dress. Erza spoke as if there was no interruption. "Then your studies, and finally a hearing from your subjects."

Lucy slipped the dress on and smoothed out any wrinkles. She stepped out from behind the screen. "Is that all?" She looked at Erza questioningly. Erza nodded and looked Lucy up and down. Lucy also looked down and realized her dress was a v-neck and had a slit up her right leg. "And this is appropriate for meeting with other royals?!" Lucy yelled.

Erza and Virgo nodded. "It's perfect." They said in unison. Erza looked over at Virgo. "Thanks for your help Virgo. You can leave now," Erza commanded. Virgo looked over at Lucy and waited for her permission.

Lucy nodded. "As you wish, miss." Virgo bowed with her right hand over her heart and vanished back into the celestial world. There was silence for a few seconds. Then Erza spoke. "In a few moments I'll send someone up, to escort you." Then Erza abruptly turned on her heel and left the room.

Lucy sighed and sat at her desk. She looked in the mirror and saw her hair was a major mess. She picked up her brush to fix her hair. After it was brushed, she put her hair up into a bun with flicks and strands of hair framing her face. She put on a little makeup to go with the look. She was just putting on the last little bit of makeup on when someone knocked on her door.

Standing up, Lucy went over and opened to door to see Wendy standing in the doorway with a big smile on her face. "Ready?" She asked excitedly. Wendy was wearing a white dress with blue lining on the bottom and a blue ribbon in the middle tied with a bow. To go with the dress she wore white and blue flat-heeled boots. Her dress was just above her knees up front and touched the heels of her feet in the back

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lucy responded. Wendy led her down the hall and turned to the right, heading towards the double doors leading towards the ballroom. "Um, Wendy? I think you went the wrong way, I'm suppose to meet the royals in my office which was to the left," Lucy tried to inform her.

"Change of plans," was her only reply. Lucy sighed and followed Wendy to the double doors. "Wait here your Highness," Wendy told her. Lucy nodded. Wendy opened the door and immediately closed it. Soon after Wendy closed the door, her name was announced. "Introducing, the ruler of Fiore, Princess Lucy Heartfilia!" Then the double doors opened. Lucy hesitantly walked through the double doors to see the ballroom filled with people dressed up and staring excitedly up at her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS LUCY!" Everyone shouted. Lucy looked at everyone in shock.

"W-what? My birthday?" Lucy stuttered.

"Yeah your birthday!" Wendy and Erza came up to her. Wendy hugged her while Erza patter her on the back. Erza wore a dark blue dress that fell to the floor. It tied around her neck and left her upper back bare.

"So, how old are your birthday girl?" Wendy asked, smiling.

Lucy thought a moment before she answered. "18!" She smiled.

"Your so grown up!" a sweet voice said behind her. Lucy turned to see a white haired girl behind her.

Lucy smiled. "Hey Mirajane!" Lucy nodded to the two siblings not far behind. "Lisanna, Elfman."

"Happy birthday, your highness," Lisanna said, bowing at the waist.

'Having birthday parties are manly!" Elfman greeted.

"Speaking of party," Erza said. "Why aren't we partying?" Erza grabbed Lucy's and Wendy's hands. "Let's go! It's barely even noon!" Everyone said 'happy birthday' when Lucy passed. They were in the middle of the ballroom when the music started playing. Erza and Wendy found themselves partners. Lucy turned around looking for a partner for herself.

She was still looking when she heard a smooth voice say behind her "May I have this dance?"

Lucy turned to see a white light forming behind her. The light transformed into a man with orange hair and hazel eyes. Lucy smiled up at him. "I would love to," she informed him. Lucy curtsied while he bowed. They came together and started to do the waltz going around in the cirlce the other dancers made for them.

"You look amazing, Princess Lucy." he told her.

"Thank you, Loke. You're not looking to bad yourself," Lucy gestures to his tuxedo.

"You know I always try to look my best for the ladies," He winks.

Lucy laughs. "How did you get here? I didn't call you," Lucy wondered.

"Don't worry, I used my own magic." He informed her.

"Well, thanks either way," Lucy told him.

Loke looked at her seriously. "I wouldn't leave you hanging without a partner to dance with, on your birthday no less!"

Lucy laughed at how serious he looked. All too soon, the music ended. Loke let go of her but held firmly onto her hand. He bowed low over her hand, gave it a kiss and said, "Happy brithday, Lucy." He stood up with a wide smile. "I hope for another dance, Princess." He bowed again and walked away.

Lucy curtsied and mumbled, "Of course." Lucy smiled and looked around for her friends. She found them at the snack table. She immediatly started walking towards them with a wide grin. They saw her coming and smiled in return.

"Looks like your having fun," Erza stated.

"We surprised you big time this year huh?" Wendy asked.

"I'm pretty sure she was by the look on her face when the doors opened." Carla spoke next to Wendy. Carla was sitting on a chair with her normal attire.

Lucy nodded her head. "I was surprised. I didn't expect my birthday to be this soon!" she gushed.

"Well, you also have been super busy you most likely just forgot," Mirajane said from beside Erza.

"Ready to open your presents?" Lisanna asked sweetly. Lucy nodded her head. Lisanna led the way to the pile of presents on a different table. People were still dancing and having fun. Lisanna gave her a red and white present. "This is from me?" Lucy opened it and pulled out a plain red necklace. "Sorry it's not that great looking but I saw it and thought of you." Lisanna informed her.

"I love it," Lucy told her. She gave Lisanna a hug of gratitude and went onto the next present. The next present was blue and gold. She opened it and looked into the box. She had a shocked and horrified look on her face.

"What is it?" Wendy asked. She lifted the garment our of the box and as soon as she had a good look at it, dropped it with a shriek back into the box.

"What? What is it?" Erza asked. She lifted up the outfit with a wide smirk. It was black with a pink lining on the upper body and it was see through on the lower body. "Haha. Who would give this to you and why?" Erza put the clothing back into the box.

"Um..." Lucy looked down to see a card in the box. She took the card out and read, "'For you when you find your special person. -Cana'" Lucy looked up at the others, red in the face. "Umm...so we know it's from Cana. Where is she by the way?"

Mirajane laughed and pointed. "She's over there being a lady instead of a drunk today, for your sake."

Lucy saw that Cana wore a frilly dress instead of her usual get-up. Lucy laughed and responded with "I never thought I'd s-" when she was interupted with the sound of banging doors and someone shouting her name. Loke and Erza immediatly stood in front of her.

"PRINCESS LUCY! PRINCESS LUCY!" A knight was yelling.

Lucy stepped inbetween Loke and Erza. "Yes? What's the matter?"

"They-they did it again." The knight huffed.

"Who? What did they do again?" Lucy asked patiently.

The knight looked at Lucy gravely. "The gang Fairy Tail. They hit another store. Many items are stolen and a few are injured."

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. I kinda like it, but I don't know about you guys. Well, it's also the first chapter. It'll progress, promise! Anyways, please review and tell me what you guys think so far. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**The hoped for chapter 2! There was concern about me not mentioning Jude in the first chapter. Don't worry, I planned it this way. Jude will be mentioned and show up in this chapter! On to the chapter! *Holds out hands that has mysterious purple powder. I blow on them and the dust heads towards you. You are dizzy and disoriented. You look around to see that I disappeared and you are suddenly transported into the story...***

* * *

There were murmurings of concern from the other guests. "Everyone calm down!" Erza's voice commanded as she headed towards the middle of the room. "There is no need to worry. We will have this all figured out and dealt with immediately." Erza turned to Lucy. "Your Highness. What do you propose we do?"

Lucy stood up tall and had a calm look on her face. _'I can do this,'_ she thought shakily. She turned towards the guard who told her the information. "What information do you have for me?"

He shook his head. "Nothing other than the attack was on the outskirts of Magnolia. They left no evidence and left without a trace."

Lucy nodded, thoughtfully. Then she turned towards the crowd. "My friends, continue partying and having fun. I will talk to my father about this situation and figure out how to handle it without any consequences." They clapped and murmured words of gratitude and blessings. Lucy turned to Erza when everyone else went back to the party. "Erza, where is my father?"

The knight shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere than at Lucy. "Your father is out with the other nobles, discussing some matters." Erza looked up at Lucy with what looked like regret in her eyes, but it was gone so fast Lucy thought she imagined it. "Your father sent in a message saying he might be in today, but he is still not here."

Lucy deflated inside. She was hoping her father would be here. Instead of letting her disappointment show, she smiled and said, "Well then, I'll have to take the matter into my own hands." Then with a sudden turn, Lucy headed upstairs to change her clothes. Erza and Wendy following close behind. She didn't even notice Loke telling her he was heading back to the spirit world.

"Your Highness." Erza called. Lucy ignored her. She knew she was going to try to stop her. "Your Highness." Lucy kept on walking until she reached her door. That was when Erza grabbed her arm and turned her to face her on. "Lucy! I can't allow you to do this," Erza said sternly.

Lucy bowed her head a little. "I have to. People out there are hurting my people and we don't even know the reason why." Lucy looked into Erza's eyes, challenging. "Would you stand on the sidelines when you know people are getting hurt?"

Erza's grip never slackened. "No, I wouldn't, but my job is to protect you and keep you from all harm."

"And my job is to help my people," Lucy told her. "No matter what you say, I'm not changing my mind." Lucy searched Erza's eyes. "Erza, please let me do this. Come with me if you want, just let me do this."

Erza thought for a moment, then nodded her head. She let go of her arm and said, "Fine. You can go, but," Erza raised a hand to stop Lucy's excitement. "you'll be leaving with some people I trust and I'll be going with you." Erza stated with the tone of finality. Lucy nodded. No way was she going to argue with Erza about it anymore. Lucy turned and opened the door to already see Virgo there, holding out an outfit. Lucy went behind her folding screen to dress.

The outfit was a white shirt with blue lining, a blue skirt, and black boots. Once dressed, Lucy stepped from behind the screen to find that Erza was in her armor and waiting for her. Erza was also scowling at someone. To her shock and total surprise, Wendy was also waiting with Erza. "I'm going with you," Wendy said determined.

"No, your not. It's to dangerous for a kid," Erza said, bluntly.

"I know I'm a kid." Wendy said, not ruffled at all. "But I'm strong enough to help protect Princess Lucy. Have you forgotten that I am a dragon slayer?" Wendy asked coolly.

Erza tried something else. "What will Carla say?"

"I'm going no matter what Carla says. Carla would disagree with me but still come with me to make sure that I'll be safe." Wendy said, matter-of-fact. Lucy could see Erza look for another way to convince her not to come. That was when Lucy decided to step in.

"Are you sure you can handle this? It's going to be very tough," Lucy said. She wanted to see how determined the dragon slayer was. There was a look of hesitation for a split second before it disappeared altogether.

"I'm certain."

Lucy smiled. "Then get ready and we'll be leaving in a few minutes." Wendy nodded and quickly dashed out of Lucy's room towards her own.

Once Wendy left, Erza turned towards Lucy sharply. "Why are you allowing her to come with us?"

"She is going to be here, by herself, and those other kids are going to pick on her." Lucy reminded the knight. "She doesn't need to be bullied anymore. It lessened over time," Lucy sighed. "I'm just worried about her." She headed towards her mirror and took down her bun. She hastily brushed her hair to get rid of any tangles and put it into her traditional style. Her hair was tied up with a blue ribbon in a small ponytail on the right side of her head, while the rest her hair was hanging loosely down.

Erza clenched her fist angrily and said, "I'm such a fool! How could I have forgotten! I deserve to be punished."

Lucy turned around quickly and stepped closer to her, eyes widened, and waved her hands in disagreement. "Oh no! You just forgot. It's alright!" Lucy grew serious again. "Do you think we can stop this gang?"

Erza looked up at Lucy and saw the concern she had for her people. "Yes. I know that we can stop them. You are smart and you will figure out how to stop this from happening." Erza smiled comfortingly.

Lucy smiled back. "Thanks." Just then, Lucy's door opened to three figures. "Hey guys."

"I'm sorry Lucy. I ran into Levy while heading towards my rooms and I...kinda told her," Wendy looked down ashamed.

"Don't fret, child. It was an accident," a white cat told her.

"I know Carla, but I don't think they want everyone to know," Wendy told the cat, Carla.

The girl, Levy, stepped forward. "Hey girl. Were you really planning on leaving me behind?" She put her hands on her hips, her blue hair wild from whatever she was doing.

Lucy sighed. "Hey Levy-Chan. I didn't think you would be interested." She shrugged. "Where have you been and what happened to your hair?" She gestured. Lucy was hoping that Levy wouldn't say it was a lover.

Levy raised a hand and patted her head and slightly blushed. "Well..." Lucy started to panic. _'Please don't tell me anything specific.'_ "I was going through the library in search of a book and during that search, I found other interesting books and started to read them. I kinda fell asleep. When I awoke, I looked around for the time and noticed that it was after noon. So then I rushed out, hoping that I didn't miss much of your party, to get dressed and ready." Levy paused. "Oh! By the way, happy birthday Lu-Chan!" She pulled out a present. She then continued with her story. "When I ran out of the library, I ran into Wendy here." She ruffled Wendy's head affectionately.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. _'So it's not what I thought.'_ Lucy took hold of the present Levy was holding out. She smiled. "Thanks, Levy. I'll open it after everything is settled." She set the present on her dresser, turned back to Levy, and her determined expression. Lucy sighed what felt like the hundredth time that day. "You wanting to come along?" Levy nodded.

Lucy opened her mouth to disagree, but Erza spoke before she could. "I was planning on you coming along anyways." Lucy looked at Erza questioningly. Erza was just arguing at Lucy about having Wendy come with them. "I thought up a plan when you decided that Wendy was coming along with us." Lucy raised her eyebrows in inquiry. "Instead of having guards around to make you more susceptible to danger, how about make it look like a normal teenage group going out?" Lucy looked at her in disbelief. _'No way could that actually work.'_ "Don't look at me like that, Your Highness. Just listen. Only a few people, the nobles for example, know exactly what you look like. So if we just look like a normal group of girls, no one would be suspicious like a group of guards surrounding you."

"You have a point Erza," Levy said, while Wendy nodded.

"What your saying is that no one know's exactly what I look like?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded. "You hardly venture out of the castle grounds, unless with a party, and only upper class people have fully seen your face." Lucy shook her head, resigned. Erza stood up and headed out the door. Everyone hastily followed her, curious on where they were heading. She headed down some back stairs and towards the kitchen. Once there, she headed towards the back entrance, slowly peered out, and then slipped outside. Once outside, Lucy noticed all the decorations and heard some noise towards the front courtyard. With a start, Lucy noticed that they were near the gardens and stables. The gardens,with flowers of all kinds colors, were formed like a maze yet smaller in height. In the middle of the garden maze a statue and grave marker. Lucy quickly looked away and tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

Erza headed towards the stables. She opened the doors and gestured hastily for them to enter. "What are we doing in here, Erza?" Lucy looked at the small group. She noticed that Levy still looked bed-ridden. Hastily, Lucy pulled out a comb she always kept on hand and handed it to her. Levy mouthed a quick 'Thank-you.' and started to comb her hair to look semi normal. After finishing with the comb, Levi quickly pulled out a bandanna and tied it around her hair to keep most of it off her face. Lucy turned back to Erza, about to ask her question again when she noticed someone on a horse heading in their direction. She couldn't make out what the person looked like for the sun was behind the person.

Lucy started to panic. _'What if its someone come to take me back?'_ Lucy started. _'Why do I sound like I'm running away?'_ Before Lucy could question her sanity, she saw his face. She whispered, "Father?" Lucy quickly turned to Erza to see if she was imagining things. The look on Erza's face confirmed Lucy's suspicions.

"Lucy!" Lucy stiffened at the tone of his voice. She never heard him use that tone with her before. With such concern and happiness. Lucy stiffly turned towards him. He jumped off his horse and walked quickly towards their small group. Immediately, the other girls curtsied and stayed down until he gave them permission to stand up. He ignored the other girls and immediately enveloped Lucy in a tight hug. Lucy hung limply, shocked. _'What the heck is going on? Is the world ending or something?"_ Finally, Jude let her go.

"Father, is something the matter?" Lucy looked up at him, questioningly. Jude finally motioned for the other's to stand.

"When I returned, I immediately went into the ballroom to tell you happy birthday and have a dance with you. But as soon as I entered, one of the guards approached me to tell me that you were going to take care of some problems in Fiore. When I asked for details, I learned that it was a gang calling themselves 'Fairy Tail'. Lucy I don't want you anywhere near those people." Jude told her fiercely.

Lucy took a step back, stunned. "W-why?"

Jude shook his head. "They are not good people and I don't want you to get hurt. I'll tend to the problem. Now let's head back to the party," Jude turned away and started to walk back to the castle.

Then a voice stopped him in the middle of his tracks. "No." Jude turned around with a stunned look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

Lucy looked him straight in the eyes. "I said no." She can't just sit by now that she knows what's going on.

"You have no choice. I'll tend to the problem, let's just finish your birthday and I'll take care of the situation. Now let's go." Jude turned away again.

"When are you going to 'tend to it'? From what I found out, this problem has been going on for a long time! So, now I'm going to stop it." Lucy turned away, and started towards her horse.

All of a sudden she felt someone shove her, heard some scream "Lucy!" and the sound of flesh connecting with flesh. Regaining her balance, Lucy turned to see Levy on the floor, holding cheek, tears streaming down her face. "Levy!" Lucy kneels beside her friend. She looks up to see her father standing not far away, fist clenched, anger in his eyes. "How dare you?" Lucy muttered.

"Were leaving now, Lucy." He reached down to grab a hold of her, but before he could touch her, Erza stood between them, stopping him.

"Your Highness, I think it best to leave." Erza said quietly. She pointed behind him and Lucy looked up to see people coming around the corner to see what the noise was about.

Jude looked over his shoulder, stiffened, then relaxed. He looked back at Lucy with a sad expression. "Just be careful Lucy." Lucy is stunned at his words. "I don't want to lose you too." Then he turned abruptly and left.

Lucy, still looking completely shocked, asked, "Did anyone just understand what just happened?"

Wendy and Levy shook their heads no, Just as shocked as Lucy. Erza was the only one who wasn't shocked. She spoke like nothing happened. "Here are two other people I trust." Lucy then saw two other people walking towards them. One was dark haired and fair skin while the other was dark haired with tanner skin. "Guys, this is Raven," Erza pointed to the fair skinned one. "And this," She gestured to the other. "Is Dakota. They are siblings."

Levy, Wendy, and Carla all politely said 'Nice to meet you's to the newcomers. Lucy looked at them, wary. She didn't notice any family traits in them apart from their hair. Raven had black hair and green eyes while Dakota had black hair and blue eyes. If they were family, then it was with different parents. Erza 'nudged' her side. _'OW!'_ Lucy grimaced in pain and held her hand. "I'm Lucy."

Raven looked at her hand quizzically. Then she bowed and said "Nice to meet you."

Before Lucy could withdraw her hand in embarrassment, Dakota grabbed her hand, bowed low over it and kissed it, before looking up at her. "Nice to meet you Princess Lucy." He then winked at her flirtatiously.

"Um...Yes. Nice to meet you." She gently tried to pull her hand back. Dakota tightened his grip momentarily before letting it go. She then pointed behind her to the other travelers. "This is Levy, Wendy, and the white cat there is Carla. And you obviously know Erza." They all nodded when their names were mentioned. "Now that the introductions were taking care of, why don't we head out?"

Everyone then saddled up and climbed onto their horses, making sure the kings crest wasn't on anything. They finally rode out onto the streets of Magnolia, farther than Lucy has ever traveled. Lucy could feel Dakota staring at her the whole time.

* * *

***You opened your eyes see me standing there smiling. Next thing you realize is you cold and wet.* Sorry my friend. Had to wash the powder off. Can't let you stay in the story for long can we? ;) Well what do you think? Any ideas of what's going to happen next or what you want to happen next? Review and let me know! Until next time! *I lift my hand again and this time there was a blue powder in my hand. I blow it on you and stand back, smiling the whole time. The blue powder surrounds you. You look at me and see that I am fuzzy. Next, you awaken sitting next to your computer in shock.***

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while huh? Well, since I know you've waited forever for this chapter, I going to let you immediatly through and not read all this boring "Authors Note". I bet I don't even interest you guys lol. Well, onto chapter 3!**

* * *

They exit castle grounds and traveled through the city. The buildings were in top condition and the lawns prestige, everything is order and in-sync. Lucy saw some people out and about, conversing or just relaxing through the day. While walking through the streets, everyone inconspicously formed a square around her. Erza was in front. Levy, with Wendy sitting in front of her holding Carla, was on her irght. Dakota to the left of her and Raven in the back. She glared at the back of Erza's head. Erza's head immediatly looked back at Lucy, eyes narrowed, as if feeling Lucy's glare. Lucy's eyes widened and she gulped nervously at Erza's own glare.

After what seemed like hours, Erza sat forward again. Lucy breathed out a sigh of relief. _'That was close,'_ Lucy thought to herself, petting her horse, Saphire, to calm herself. She couldn't figure out how Erza knew she was glaring at her. It was like a sixth sense. _'Or it could just be Erza.'_ Lucy shook her head and glanced around to see they entered a more busier part of the city. "Where are we?" Lucy asked in awe at the bustle of the lively city that she didn't see closer to the castle.

"We are in the middle class district your Hi-I mean, Lucy." a male voice answered. Lucy looked back and saw Dakota looking around in distaste.

Lucy shook her head at his expression. She couldn't understand why he sneered at people below him, like they were rodents or something else gross. She only just met this guy, and she thought he was already an ass. Lucy was more curious about them than anything. She turned around and saw all kinds of stalls on the road they were going down. Curious, Lucy started to steer her horse close to one of the stalls. Before she could get a better look, Erza's horse stepped in front of hers and a harsh voice spoke. "I'm sorry, Lucy. But we need to find a place to rest before night falls."

Lucy loooked up at the sky and noticed the suns descent. She sighed. "Fine. Go find a place to rest tonight." Lucy pouted momentarily, knowing it was pointless to argue, then brightened considerably. "Then we can go check out the stalls! They're selling all kinds of food and desserts," Lucy said just as someones stomach growled.

Lucy turned to see a mortified Levy. Her face started to redden as she exclaimed, "Sorry! I haven't ate all day." She held her stomach as if she was trying to stop the noise.

Wendy piped up infront of Levy. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry to." she said softly.

Dakota and Raven just sat behind everyone, staring blankly around.

Erza's stare didn't waver. "We need to find a place to rest and protect easily. We need to make sure that nothing bad will happen to you!" Then her stomach loudly growled. Erza's face dropped. "Uhh..." Lucy started to laugh, soon followed by Levy and Wendy. Carla smiled a little while Dakota and Raven stared at them questioningly.

"C'mon Erza. Let's find a place to rest and get something to eat," Lucy lightly tapped her horse and started to walk forward, everyone following close behind. "So, do you have a place in mind?"

Erza guided her horse next to Lucy's. "I heard there was a good place not far from here actually. Just a couple of blocks from here. Once there, I can call a guard to take our horses back if you'd like."

Lucy nodded her head thoughtfully. It was a good idea. The horses were of the best breeds around and highly trained. Then a sudden thought occured to her. Lucy whipped her head in Erza's direction. "Why did we take the horses? Couldn't we have just walked here? Wouldn't it just cause attention if a guard just came to collect our horses?"

Erza blinked at her, confused. Then suddenly she was grasping her head, muttering. "Gah! I'm such a fool!"

"No Erza! You just didn't think about the distance! It's fine. Everyone makes mistakes!" Levy tried to console her, moving up beside her and rubbing her back. "It's fine. Why don't we just find a place to rest, go out to eat, and then figure out what to do about the horses." Erza straightened and looked down at Levy, gratefully.

"Thank you." Erza said.

Levy nodded her head and smiled. Erza sat forward and started heading down the road again, her face expressionless. Lucy and Levy looked over at each other and smiled to themselves, proud they were able to cheer their friend up. Everyone nudged their horses back into a walk. Lucy pondered over what happened. Lucy was proud that Levy was able to cheer her up so fast. She was grateful to have such a wonderful caring friend. But the horses situation was a big problem. So lost in her thoughts, Lucy didn't relize that thye have stopped.

"We're here," Erza's voice suddenly cut through the quiet. Lucy looked up and found they were at a hotel of sorts. The building is three stories tall with red-brown bricks. The roof was gray and white while the doors were black. Staring in wonder, she didn't realize that the others have already dismounted.

Shaking her head quickly, Lucy looked down to see Dakota next to her, holding onto the reigns of her horse, with his hand held out. Smiling gratefully, Lucy took hold of his hand and tried to carefully get off the horse.

She just brought her leg over the horse when her foot slipped out from under her. She screamed from shock and tightly closed her eyes, waiting for impact. But all she felt was warm, powerful arms holding her. She cracked open an eye an saw that Dakota caught her and was looking down at her quizically before flashing a smile. "You alright?"

She blushed and nodded. He gently set her down on her feet again, only stepping back once he was sure she could stand on her own.

She quickly looked away and noticed that Erza was missing. "Hey, where's Erza?"

"She went to go check in," Levy answered, looking at her with a wicked smile and glint in her eyes.

"Ok good." Lucy immediatly walked away from Dakota and went over to the front doors of the building, not wanting to deal with Levy's planning for her. But before she could grab the handle, the door opened to reveal Erza. Lucy hurridely stepped back to avoid getting hit. Erza's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh! Lucy, I was just coming out to get you guys. But first we have to put the horses in the stable?"

"Stable?" Levy, Lucy, and Wendy echoed in confusion.

Erza nodded and gestured to follow, grabbing hold of her horse's reigns along the way.

Everyone followed suit and soon they turned the corner to find that there was, indeed, a stable. What they thought looked like another building was actually the stable. It was made out of wood that was tarnished an auburn color and had a slanted roof painted red. The building looked too small to hold all thier horses.

Lucy was sceptical about it all. Erza opened the doors and guided her horse to one of the many empty stalls. Lucy looked in and saw the stable larger than it appeared on the outside. It was well-clean and furnished for the animals with fresh food, water and hay. Guiding her horse to the stall next to Erza's, Lucy saw the size of the stall was pretty large. Her horse could move around and not feel cramped.

Happy with what she saw, Lucy finally let her horse in the stall. Saphire immediatly moved to where the food was hanging and started munching happily. Once satisfied that her horse was comfortable, Lucy closed the gate and exited the stable, walking up to her friends. "Alright. Now can we go eat?"

Erza smiled. "Soon. But first we have to find our rooms and put our stuff inside. Or do you want to carry all this stuff everywhere?" Erza gestured to the pile of luggage sitting at her feet. Lucy's eyes widened and she hurriedly shook her head. Most of the luggage was Erza's and only she was able to carry her stuff easily.

Bending down and retrieving thier items, they walked into the hotel and straight to their rooms, not noticing how extravagent the place looked. The group was too hungry to pay attention to thier surroundings or notice that there were suspicous looking figures in the lobby, watching them.

They walked up two flights of stairs to reach thier floor. Once on thier floor, Erza held out two keys. "This one is your guy's," she handed to Dakota, gesturing to Raven at the same time. "And this is ours." She gestured to the five of them. No one questioned Erza on her choice, though Dakota had a disapproving scowl on his face. They just opened the doors dropped thier luggage inside and unanimously decided not to unpack until after dinner.

They met in the hallway, walked down to the lobby and headed towards the front door. Lucy reached for the door handle, but before she could grab a hold of it, she was shoved to the side. "Oof!" Lucy landed on the floor. She sat up, rubbing her hip. "Ow..."

"Shit!" She heard a male voice mutter. "Are you alright?" She looked up to see a hand reaching down towards her. She hesitantly grasped it and was suddenly hauled up. She looked up at the person and immediatly saw pink hair. She raised her brow inquiringly. "Hello?" A hand was waving in her face.

She shook her head to clear it and finally looked at his face, letting go of his hand at the same time. She nodded her head and said "Yeah, I'm fine." She glanced around and saw Erza, Dakota, and Raven poised to attack. She discreetly motioned them to stand down. Slowly, they straightened, but didn't take their eyes off the man.

She looked at him when he spoke again. "Sorry, I was in a hurry and didn't see you standing there," He smiled. She saw he had sharper teeth, like canines.

She felt her heart flutter weirdly. _'What...?"_ She mentally shook herself and smiled back. "It's fine."

Suddenly, he tensed. His eyes turned frantic and he said, "I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go now. Sorry again for bumping into you." Then, as suddenly as he came, he took off.

Lucy stared after him for a minute before shaking her head and muttering, "That was weird..."

They were walking through the stalls, the vendors trying to entice them to buy something. "So, where we going to eat?" Wendy asked hesitantly.

"To be honest? I don't know. I don't know what kind of food they cook here." Erza answered.

"That's good!"

Everyone turned to stare at Levy, confused. "How so?" Lucy asked.

Levy shrugged. "You'll get to experiance different ways people cook thier food and different cultures. And find out what other food you like that's not made in the pal-" Erza clamped her hand over Levy's mouth.

"SHH!" Erza quickly glanced around. Levy patted Erza's arm. Erza looked down and noticed the girl was looking a little blue. "OH!" She immediatly let go. "Sorry."

Levy gulped in air and shakily smiled. "It's...alright." She spoke heavily.

"Why don't we eat here?" a smooth voice said, startling everyone. Lucy looked over at the voice and her eyes widen. There stood Raven, pointing at a local cafe among the stalls, staring at them calmly. She hasn't spoken at all since they met and the sudden voice had them all staring in shock...apart from her brother.

Erza was the first to recover. She smiled and said, "Sure. Let's go." They walked into the cafe and took a seat near the windows. They didn't have to wait long before a waiter came by and set down their menus.

"Welcome to the Black Cat Cafe! My name is Stella and I will be your waitress for today. What kind of drinks would you like?" The waitress held her notepad out, pen poised and ready to write with a large smile on her face.

Lucy looked over her menu and saw the beverages list. "I would like to have the green tea, please."

Levy spoke. "Same."

"Some coffee for me is fine." Ersa said.

Wendy piped up then. "Water please!"

The waitress spoke up then. "And for you cat, milk?" The waitress smirked.

"No thanks!" Carla spoke, startling the young woman. "I shall have tea as well." Carla spoke formally.

"Uh, sure!" Stella smiled again, though hesitantly this time. She turned towards Dakota and Raven. "And for you two?"

"Water with some lemon zest for the both of us," Dakota said for them.

She quickly jotted down and repeated back to them. "Three green teas, one coffee, two waters with lemon zest and one plain water?" At thier nods, she smiled and said, "I'll be right back with them!" and walked off.

Soon as she walked off, everyone started speaking at once.

"This is such a nice place!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I wonder how good thier food is. Ooh! Look! They have strawberry cake!" Erza said.

"I wonder how this place started?" Levy questoned.

"Who knows? Could have started when everything here was begining," Lucy gestured at how old fashined the place looked. "Then passed down from generation to generation." Levy nodded at her explanation.

Dakota and Raven just sat there, looking around and saying nothing.

"Does everyone know what they want to eat?" Erza's commanding voice silenced the conversations around the table. Everyone scanned the menu, found something they liked and shook their heads yes.

Just then, their waitress came back with their drinks. Setting them down, she pulled out her notepad again and smiled. "Have you guys decided what you wanted to eat?"

Erza was the first to speak. "Yeah. I wou-" Suddenly, there was an explosion that rocked the building. Everyone braced themselves agianst one another, the wall or table. Once the shaking stopped, everyone looked around, confused. Then they heard Levy shout "Look!" and pointing outside.

Through the window, they saw civilians running and screaming. They jumped to thier feet and ran outside, fighting against the wave of people running in the opposite direction. They saw a building ablaze and people rushing out of the building, coughing. "Get everyone out of here! Help as many as you can!" Erza ordered Wendy and Carla.

Wendy took off running, Carla flying,and directing people to a safe place, a good distance from the fire. Erza looked over at Levy and Lucy. "Levy, make sure the princess is at a safe distance and that she doesn't come near." Erza ordered.

"I can help to Erza!" Lucy said.

"Erza glared at her but Lucy just glared back, not scared of the red-head-at least, not at the moment.

Seeing the determination in her eyes, Erza sighed and said, "FIne. But you follow my orders, understand? If I deem it too dangerous, you leave immediatly.

Lucy nodded once in understanding and they took off. Towards the burning building, Lucy covered her mouth. The smoke was getting thicker, making it hard to breathe. She looked down, grabbed some of her clothing and ripped some off to make a small bandana. Running past some water, Lucy dunked her makeshift bandana, then tied it over her mouth and nose, running the whole time.

Erza kicked down the door and stumbled back from the flames rushing out to greet her. She immediatly transformed into her flame empress armor. Then Erza went in and helped gather people out, handing them to Raven, Lucy, and Dakota while Levy was using her script magic to put out the flames with water.

Lucy, Raven, and Dakota were pointing them in the right direction away from the burning building. Lucy helped out an older looking man. He wasn't faring as well, so when she brought him a good distance from the store, Lucy stayed with him, handing him her makeshift bandanna.

"Are you alright, sir?" Lucy asked once most of his coughing settled.

The man nodded. "I'm fine " *Cough* "child. But my store..." he looked back at the burning building. Lucy looked back and saw Erza, Levy, Raven and Dakota putting out the fire. _'Guess they got everyone out,' _Lucy thought, gratefully.

Lucy looked back at the man next to her. "Sir, do you know who did this?" At his nod, Lucy nodded for him to continue. "Can you tell me who?"

A grimace came to the man's lips. "It wasn't just one person." Lucy nodded for him to continue. "It was the gang," He snarled. "_**Fairytail!"**_Lucy gasped in shock. She stood up, turned and stared at the burning building for a while. _'Last I heard, they attacked at the edge of Magnolia. What are they doing here?'_

Lucy looked up at the darkening sky, the smoke obscuring whatever was left of the sun. _'What are you doing...Fairytail?'_

* * *

**Sorry. Can't let you continue reading now can I? ;) Though I know you guys might want to. Sorry if the story is horrible or anything like that. I'm also sorry for taking so long in writing this. Broken laptop, no internet, have a job and going to college. But that's no excuse. Though I will try to update regularly, I'm not going to make any promises. So until the next update: Follow, Favorite, Review!**

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Hello! To my new readers, just skip this authors note. To my old readers, go to chapter three and read, then come back to this chapter! Well, onto the story!**

* * *

Lucy ran up to the building. She was starting to get frantic. The flames weren't going out fast enough. "Erza!" She yelled for the red-head. She couldn't find anyone with all the smoke gathering. She ran on, getting more frantic with every passing second. _'Where is everyone?'_

"Lucy!"

Lucy skidded to a stop and glanced around.

"Lucy!"

"Over here!" Lucy shouted back. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

She saw a dark small figure running towards her. She ran towards the figure and met her halfway. They hugged one another in relief.

"Levy!"

"Lucy!"

Lucy stepped back and put her hands on Levy's shoulder. "Levy-chan...where is everyone?" She glanced around questioningly. "Are they still trying to put out this fire?" Lucy glanced back at her friend and noticed the indecisiveness in her eyes. Lucy hardened her eyes. "Tell me."

Levy sighed and bowed her head. Lucy hated using her authoritative voice on her friends, but she wanted nothing hidden from her. She wasn't a child and she can handle things. "Let's get away from this building first." Lucy nodded her agreement. They ran a good distance from the burning building.

Once far enough away, Lucy turned towards her best friend. "Now, tell me."

Levy sighed and glanced down, speaking quietly. "Erza and Dakota found three people in the building, spurring the flames on and taking things from the building. Suspicious, Dakota called out to them."

Levy stopped and glanced up at Lucy. Lucy nodded for her to continue. "The three people stopped whatever it was they were doing and attacked unprovoked. And you know Erza, she's not one to hold back, but Dakota shoved her back and fought them all himself. Dakota was able to knock one of them unconscious before he was taken down. He was able to injure the others pretty badly though. When Erza stepped forward, the other two were already worn out, so instead of fighting more, they took off, leaving behind their other friend. They also probably thought that Erza wasn't a threat to them, because she wasn't wearing any of her armor."

Lucy was nodding her head when they heard the wood crack and fall a few meters away from them. "We'll finish this discussion once this fire is taken care of."

Levy nodded in understanding. They turned towards the building together. Lucy reached towards her key holder and pulled out Aquarius. She raised her arm and call out, "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" She then lowered her arm into the puddle of water next to her. A bell sounded and out came Aquarius.

Aquarius turned and glared at Lucy. "There better be a very good reason for calling me from my date and from a dirty puddle!"

"There is! I need you to put out that burning building." Lucy pointed towards the building. Lucy suddenly put her hands up and exclaimed "But don't flood the street! There are innocent people here!"

"Tch. Whatever." Aquarius said before shouting and pouring water over the flames. Most of it was put out, but some of the building was still on fire.

"Aquarius, the buildings still on fire!" Lucy screeched.

"What do you want me to do about it? You told me not to flood the place and I didn't." Aquarius turned her back on Lucy before looking over her shoulder with a smirk. "Now, I'm heading back to my wonderful date and amazing boyfriend." And with that, she was gone.

"Ugh!" Lucy groaned, her head thrown back in defeat. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I got this, Lu!" Lucy turned her head in Levy's direction and saw her step forward, with her pen raised, while she wrote. "Solid Script: Water!" Suddenly, the word 'water' formed in front of Levy, then surged towards the building. The rest of the flames were slowly dying out. "Water!" Levy shouted again and the building was finally put out.

"Yes! We did it!" Lucy and Levy came together and high fived before the girls giggled. Citizens started heading towards them.

"Thank you so much!" Some of them said.

"You girls are very brave." Others said.

Soon, Lucy and Levy were surrounded by them.

"Oh, it was nothing!" Lucy said, hesitantly laughing while scratching the back of her head.

"How can we repay you ladies?" One of them asked.

"Oh you don't have to!" Levy immediately said. "We don't want anything!"

"There's got to be something you girls want," Another insisted.

"Actually, we have to get going and meet up with our other friends," Lucy told them. She slowly started to push Levy away from everyone. "We are thankful for your kindness but we really have to be going." On the outskirts of the people, Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

Levy giggled in front of her. "Shouldn't you be used to all of this Lu-chan? I mean, you are going to rule this kingdom one day."

"Hush, Levy! We don't want anyone to over hear!" Lucy smiled at some of the people close to them. "Remember, our identities are secret."

Levy nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Then she sighed. "I wish it didn't have to be though."

Lucy let go of Levy and walked beside her. "Yeah, me too." They walked in silence for a few minutes before Lucy remembered. "So what happened next?"

"Hm?" Levy furrowed her brows in confusion.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "With Erza and them? What happened?"

Levy's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! So, Erza grabbed both men and slung them over her shoulder before running out of the building. Then she ran into Wendy and Carla, telling them that she was going back to the hotel to do some questioning. Raven overheard and stood next to Erza. Once Erza was finished explaining, she took off towards the hotel without another word."

"Why wasn't she wearing her armor earlier?" Lucy asked curiously, remembering what Levy said earlier. "She has her Flame Empress Armor doesn't she?"

Levy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Probably because she was using her other outfits for other things? We'll have to ask her once we find her again."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Are Wendy and Carla with them, too?" At Levy's nod, Lucy sighed in relief. _'It's only been a day and already things are choas,'_ Lucy thought to herself. She didn't know what else to expect on this journey.

They walked into the apartment and was suddenly attacked! "Lucy! Levy! Oh, thank Mavis your all right! You're not hurt are you?"

Getting out of their initial shock, they glance down and see Wendy hugging them tightly, concern and happiness in her eyes. Laughing, the two girls hug Wendy back. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Oh that's good," Wendy's eyes soften a little.

"Let them go, child, or you might just squeeze the life out of them," Carla walked up with a smile on her face.

"Oh!" Wendy let go and stepped back, embarrassed. "Sorry!" She bowed.

Lucy and Levy laughed again. Lucy stepped up and ruffled the girls hair. "Hey, no worries! You're just glad to see us, like we are with you." She smiled down at the girl.

Wendy smiled and nodded her head.

Lucy and Levy went to their beds and plopped themselves next to each other. They both sighed in relief of finally getting off their feet after what seems liked hours of walking. "Hey, Wendy?" Levy asked.

Wendy turned to her. "Yes, Levy?"

"Where's Erza and the others?" Levy asked with a quirk of her brows.

Wendy's face fell. "W-well, you see..."

Just then they heard what appeared to be a hit and someone groan. Lucy and Levy jumped to their feet at the same time, asking, "What was that?!"

Wendy sighed and pointed towards the front door. "They're in Dakota's and Raven's room doing an interrogation," Wendy said and winced once she heard another groan.

"Come on Wendy. Why don't we go and do something for a while?" Carla asked while leading her away from the noise. The two girls walked away while Lucy looked at the girl in sympathy.

"C'mon, Lu! Let's find out what's going on!" Levy said, determination on her face.

Lucy shook her head, placed a determine frown on and nodded her head. "Yeah!"

They took off towards Dakota's and Raven's room. Lucy reached the door handle first. She grasped it and turned, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked!" Lucy said, shocked. Lucy started knocking on the door.

First they're was silence. Then, the door was jerked open, two arms came out and grasped the two by their collars. Alarmed, they were jerked into the room, the door closed right behind them and the lock sliding into place seconds later. Lucy gained her balance and noticed that Levy was next to her. Slowly they turned to see Erza standing there, arms crossed, next to the door, her face void of any emotion, in a dress that didn't suit her. It was purple with a blue bow tied at the waist. The sleeves were capped and her hair was up in an elegant bun.

The two girls gulped in fear and hugged each other close. "I'm glad you two are safe." Erza spoke quietly. They nodded, not trusting their voice. "Here's how its played out," Erza walked closer to them. She whispered to the two. "Your not the princess at the moment, Lucy. You," Erza pointed as if to emphasize her point, "are a lady in waiting."

Confused, Lucy asked, "Whose the princess?"

Erza's smile seemed to darken the room. "I am."

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

Erza sighed. "Dakota and I made a plan. In case of anyone finding us out, we decided to play a decoy. Also to trick this gang."

Realization hit Levy. "That's why you didn't wear any of your armors!" she said quietly. Erza nodded.

Anger coursed through Lucy. "So the plan is to have you become the target, am I correct?" At Erza's nod, Lucy seethed. "And if I don't want you guys to go through with this insane plan of yours?"

"We're doing this to protect you." Was all Erza said.

"I never asked you guys to protect me! I can take care of myself and I don't need protection!" Lucy whispered ferociously.

Erza's eyes darkened considerably. "It is my job to protect you, your Highness. And I take my job seriously." Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but a look from Erza, Lucy closed her mouth immediate. "Now you either follow the plan, or I'll have one of us take you back to the castle, where you should be. Your choice, your Highness." Erza said so quietly, but Lucy heard every word.

Lucy looked away. "Fine. Do whatever it is you have to. But I would like to be informed of your plans ahead of time!"

Erza bowed with her hand fisted over her heart. "Understood, your Highness!"

The whole conversation had been quiet. No one dared speak over a whisper. "Here." Erza handed them something to cover their faces and hair. Erza then showed them how to put it on. "Now, let's go!" Erza said, in a normal voice as she straightened. Then, she walked towards the only closed door in the apartment and walked in, waiting for the others.

Lucy put it on and walked into the room calmly, Levy not far behind her. They were not ready to see what was held in that room. A man, Lucy guessed around her age, was tied to a chair. He was shirtless and had bruises forming on his body. His head was down, black hair covering his face. Levy gasped in surprise.

At her gasp, the mans head lifted and Lucy saw his cold, dark eyes. Lucy felt a chill run down her spine. _'If look's could kill, I'd be dead now.'_ Lucy thought shakily. The man's mouth twisted in disdain at the two girls, forming a snarl and a smile. "More of the sick hierarchy's. What kind of people are you? Just sitting around while letting other people suffer!" The man yelled out, snaring in rage.

Lucy's eyes narrowed in confusion. _'What...?'_

It appeared Levy had the same question. She turned towards Erza and leaned close. "Your Highness, what is he talking about?"

Erza's eyes were narrowed. "I don't know. He said that before, but won't elaborate." She whispered as well, but the man heard. He started laughing hysterically.

"Don't play dumb princess! You know exactly what your doing!" He chuckled darkly, glaring at her with hatred in his eyes. "You only care for the people closer in your rank. Not for the poor people working to make a living, struggling to find food. Or the kids left out on the streets, fending for themselves. You only care about yourself!"

Dakota lunged forward and punched the guy in the face. "Don't talk about her Highness like that! She is a caring person that loves everyone in her kingdom!"

Lucy started to hyperventilate. _"Abandoned kids...? People struggling to find enough food? What...?'_ Lucy couldn't understand what the guy was saying. Her father took great care of his kingdom...didn't he?

The guy laughed again, spitting out blood. "Oh yeah, she definitely cares about her people a lot. Enough for them to starve so she could have a decent meal. Well," Lucy looked up to see the guy had death in his eyes. His smile was dark. "we're here to change all that."

Lucy knew what they were planning on doing. They were going to kill the King and the Princess of the kingdom and take over. She could see it in his eyes. They would stop at nothing to get what they want.

Erza turned away from the man, acting as if he was nothing, furthering his beliefs that the royals didn't care about anyone but themselves. "We will finish this interrogation tomorrow." And she walked out of the room, followed by Levy and, ever so slowly, Lucy. She stopped once she heard the man speak again.

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow. The question is: will you?" She looked back and saw the promise in his dark blue eyes. She turned forward again and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She followed Erza to the hallway and back to their room.

Lucy promptly locked the door behind her and stared at Erza, eyes wide. "Erza." Erza stared at her, her eyes grave. "Did he mean what I think he meant?"

"What do you think he meant, Lucy?" Erza asked, requipping back into her armor and settling onto the bed.

"Is the gang going to try to kill me?" Lucy whispered, scared for her life. She didn't know how to react when Erza nodded her head. Lucy sank to the floor, her mind blank. "What did I do to deserve this?" Lucy whispered. Erza kneeled in front of her.

"I don't know," Erza shook her head, sadly. "But, we will figure it out and stop it! I promise you, Lucy! And I never break a promise!" Erza grabbed a hold of Lucy and gently held her, trying to comfort the young girl.

Lucy was grateful for her friend. She was trying, that was for sure. "Thanks, Erza. I'm fine now." Erza nodded and sat back, staring at Lucy worriedly. Lucy mentally shook herself before putting a determined look on. "So, whats the plan?"

Erza's face turned neutral as she went into business mode. "He can use Ice Make magic, so the binds won't hold him for long. The plan is to let him think he escaped while Raven is going to tail him. Once she finds the hideout, she's going to backtrack back to us and inform us of whatever details she can tell us. Dakota and Raven will then head back to the castle and warn his majesty of the dangers. While we're going to go infiltrate their headquarters and gather as much information as we can." She nodded like it was going to be the easiest thing in the world.

Lucy nodded. "But won't the guy recognize us?"

Erza shook her head and pointed to her head at the same time. Confused, Lucy reached up and felt a piece of cloth. Lucy then remembered that her hair and face were covered. "Oh..."

Suddenly, there was a loud _Crash!_ Lucy looked up and saw that Erza leaped to her feet. "Sounds like he made his escape. Good, our plan is in motion."

* * *

**Chapter 7 everyone! So how was it? Good, bad, ok? Leave me a review and tell me what you guys think! I seriously want to know. You make this writers day when you do. I'm so sorry for not updating in forever, but I have my reasons!**

**1: My laptop was broken.**

**2: When I moved to start college, no internet.**

**3: Got a new laptop and new password, forgot the password.**

**4: Internet and new password, but got a new job.**

**5: Quit job but no internet until recently.**

**So those are my reason though you guys might not see it as that. I don't know when the next update will be to be honest. I'm working on this one, my Soul Eater one, and a new one! Gah! My life is such a mess. But I'm trying I promise! Anyways, until the next update everyone! Don't hate me!**

**Kit Raven out! =^-^=**


End file.
